Guns and Gloves
by Rick Brainard
Summary: An offical prelude to The United Worlds Series. This tells of Yuna and tifa and explores thier friendship. Reviews are appreciated


THE JOUNREY OF GLOVES AND GUNS

**PROLOUGE: TIFA'S STORY**

**Kalm, a small town many miles from the great ruins of Midgar. Inside a bar a woman with long hair down to the start of her bottom sat on a stool. Infornt of her where several bottles. A blonde came in, she was nicely dressed in a V necked sweater with a white blouse on underneath.**

**"You want to close up?" she asked.**

**"Sure, Jan." she replied.**

**"Well everything is closed, registers counted, dishes done." Jan reported. "Tifa, why don't you come with Kara and me?"**

**"I wanna be alone." Tifa muttered.**

**"It's been two months hun." She said. "He knows you love him, he'll come back." Tifa hiccupped as she looked at Jan.**

**"All I wanna do is get drunk." She said sadly. Jan sighed softly as she pulled on her coat.**

**"We'll be down the street if you want to join us." She said as she left. **

**The door jingled as it closed, Tifa sighed as she took another drink. She leaned back in the chair. The chair then fell from underneath her and she hit the ground hard! She lay there, defeated, by a damn chair.**

**"Nasty fall." A voice said, Tifa couldn't tell if it was male or female. She looked and saw a figure. Again she couldn't tell if it was male or female. It was too dark, it came into the light. All Tifa could make out was a red jacket.**

**"Vicent?" she asked.**

**"Nope." He replied. "Don't worry about me. I wanted to ask you questions."**

**"Jes go away." Tifa rambled clearly drunk.**

**"Won't take too long." He said. He came into the light even more, he was older. He had white hair, he grabbed a bottle and drank from it. "Yeech, vile stuff, then again to each their own."**

**"Why are you here?" Tifa asked. Still laying on the ground. "Who are you? And why are you in my bar?"**

**"My names unimportant, but if it makes it easier you can call me Z." he replied. Tifa laughed as she sat up but she didn't feel drunk anymore.**

**"So where are A through Y? she asked.**

**"Humor." Z replied. "I like humor. Answer me this? Where are you're A through Y?" Tifa was puzzled.**

**"And here I thought I was the drunk one." She replied.**

**"It's not real hard." He replied. "See there are many versions of you." He dug into his pocket and produced a cube. He handed it to Tifa. "Take a look." Tifa took the cube with a skepitical look. She peered into it and gasped. **

**It was her! One was dressed in a sleeveless black outfit fighting some white haired man. Another was sitting in a house playing with a young boy. Another still was in an office fawning over … RUFUS?!**

**"What the hell?" she asked.**

**"Those are you T." he said. "You're a mommy in one of them. I like the one with Rufus the best, you steer him right. You fall in love, and well that's all you need to know. Now tell me look again, what do you see?" Tifa looked, she saw a young woman in a pink hood, another one in blue and white, she saw other characters but she turned away.**

**"I don't know them." She said.**

**"You will." Z said. "You see T, there are many worlds out there. All converge on this one point. You'll see in 2 weeks, 2 days, 13 hours, and 43 ah no I'm sorry 42 minutes."**

**"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.**

**"Well T, that's for another time." Z said as he left. "We'll talk again T." the words echoed in Tifa's head. She then felt a shaking.**

**"Tifa?" a voice asked. Tifa moaned as she opened her eyes. Her head throbbed. Jan was knelt over her, Tifa saw Kara, a dark skinned woman come from the kitchen a cup of water and two pills where on a tray she held.**

**"Here." Kara said as she gave her the water and the asprin. Tifa took the aprin followed by a sip of water.**

**"Thanks." She said. "Was there anyone else here?"**

**"No Tifa." Jan said. "The doors where locked. We passed by and saw you passed out. We came in and you where muttering something about Z." Tifa nodded.**

**"Guess I had too much to drink." She admitted. "I'll clean up and head home."**

**"Want one of us to drive you Tifa?" Kara asked.**

**"I'll be fine Kara." Tifa said. "I live a few houses down, the air will help me clear my head."**

**"You know Tifa." Jan said. "Kara and I can clean up. You can go home and get some sleep. And don't worry about tomorrow, I'll open ok?" Tifa nodded, she couldn't blame Jan and Kara for being mad with her. She went to the closet and grabbed her jacket and slipped it on before grabbing her purse.**

**"Tifa." Kara said as she put the last of the bottles away. "You know you can talk to either of us right?" Tifa nodded.**

**"Yeah." She said. "I just wanted to be alone tonight, not to spread my mood. I know if he can, he'll return to me. Goodnight."**

**"See you tomorrow." Jan said. Tifa nodded as she left the bar.**

**As she stepped outside a warm breeze greeted her. It was nearing the end of March. Spring was around the corner, though winter was trying for one last effort, the warm air was coming. Tifa made her way to her house, the wind picked up, she thoughts she heard a voice.**

**"Not everything is written in stone T." the voice said as it faded. Tifa ignored it thinking she had simply have had too much to drink. She came to her house and entered after unlocking the door. She put her coat and purse away and changed into her sleep ware. She then quickly fell asleep.**

**RING RING! RING RING!**

**"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.**

**"Hey Tifa, it's Kara." Kara said. Tifa groggily sat up and looked at the clock next to her bedside. Her eyes widened 11 o'clock.**

**"Damn Kara." Tifa swore. "I'm so sorry! I'll be in in about thirty minutes!"**

**"Do't worry." Kara chuckled. "I turned off your alarm last night when I came to check on you. I wouldn't call except this guy is here, saying he has something for you. For the bar." Tifa's brow furrowed. She didn't order anything for the bar. What the hell could it be?**

**"Ok, I'll be there soon as I shower and get dressed." Tifa said.**

**"Ok hun." Kara said. "I'll tell him." She hung up. Tifa did the same. She quickly went to the bathroom and got into the shower. She came out 15 minutes later, she was grateful she learned the fine art of a quick shower. She glanced at the thermonentor in her window. **

**Fifty degrees, Tifa went to her dressed and grabed pants and put on a brown and red V-neck sweater. She checked herself to make sure she was all set, which she was. She grabbed her purse and jacket and left her house.**

**A five minute walk later she was at her New Heaven bar. There was a big van parked infront. She came in, Kara greeted her.**

**"Tifa!" she exclaimed. "You never told me about this?"**

**"About what?" she asked.**

**"Oh so it's a surprise to you too?" Kara questioned.**

**"Yeah I guess so." Tifa admitted growing more confused.**

**"I wish you told me you knew him though." Kara continued. **

**"Know who?" Tifa asked.**

**"Zekel Zee!" Kara said. "The richest guy this side of Junon!" Zee? Z? what the hell was going on? She then saw him come out from the bathroom.**

**"Hey T." he said. "You like the Pool Table? I would have brought a television but none where cable ready."**

**"Yeah." Tifa said slowly. "this is really great. Zekel, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure T." he said motioning to a table. "This good?" Tifa nodded, though she didn't want to confront him in her own bar. She figured at least this way if this guy was dangerous Kara would call the police. Tifa then glanced at Kara who was flirting with a delivery man. **

**The bar was quiet, it normally didn't grow busy until night. Though they did serve breakfast. She sat down and took off her jacket. Z sat down across from her. He had a sly smile on his face.**

**"Why are you doing this?" she asked.**

**"I like pool." He said.**

**"You know what I mean." Tifa hissed. "I saw you last night!"**

**"That you did T." he said. "You'll see my every now and then. I came to tell you, that your greatest test is coming. Let me ask you something, why did you save the planet two years ago?"**

**"Because, we all felt it was our job to stop him." Tifa said. She didn't get why he asked that question. Before he could respond Kara came over and set down a pot of coffee and sugar, cream and spoons. Kara quickly left to flirt again.**

**"So there was no selfish intent?" Z asked as he calmy poured himself a cup. Tifa starred at him. Selfish intent? **

**"Well it was the entire planet at risk." Tifa said.**

**"So there was?" he questioned**

**"NO!" Tifa yelled then stopped, she looked around, no one seemed to notice her outburst.**

**"Ok, next question." Z continued. Are you a hero or villan?"**

**"Hero." Tifa said.**

**"Really?" Z asked. "Last I knew the heroes we read about don't blow things up. They use wits, cleaver thinking and always have it done by the end of the pages of the book."**

**"Ok so maybe I'm not a comic book hero." Tifa snarled she was quickly getting angry. "I'll admit I did some awful things, things I wish I didn't have to do."**

**"To save the world." Z said. Tifa sighed as she stood up. "Ok that was out of bounds. But really T you had the good intentions."**

**"Is there a point to all of this?" Tifa questioned.**

**"Just trying for background T." Z replied. "You'll see me again T."**

**"Oh goodie." Tifa said her voice sarcastic. "When will I get this pleasure?"**

**"When things look like they can't get any worse." Z replied. "I have to go now T. Remember things will change in about two weeks." **

**Tifa said nothing and sat at the table she watched him go, the delivery man followed after Kara quickly scribbled down her number for the one she was flirting with. Kara went to Tifa's table and sat down across from her.**

"**Soooooo." Kara said. "Anything good happen?" Tifa took a drink of her coffee**

"**We talked." She said simply. "Sorry Kara, but I really don't feel like hanging out today." Kara nodded sympatheticly.**

"**Have a good one Tifa." She said. Tifa nodded and left the bar.**

**Tifa again awoke to the ringing of her phone. She groggily answered.**

"'**H'lo?" came her voice.**

"**Tifa Lockhart?" the other voice asked.**

"**Yes." Tifa said becoming more awake.**

"**I'm calling on behalf of human rescources in regard to your behavior about two weeks ago." He continued. "Where you raised your voice?" Tifa got out of bed, what the hell was happening. "This also collides with a disturbing report. I'm afraid we no longer need you Miss Lockhart."**

"**Wait a sec." Tifa said. "I OWN the freaking bar!"**

"**And you'll stay as an owner but as a server and employee we no longer need you. Good day." **

**Tifa listened to the dial tone. She hung up the phone with a slam! She heard a knock at the door. She went and opened it and saw Jan standing there. Jan looked at Tifa who had on flannel pants and a matching flannel shirt. Jan as usual looked like a million gil. Jan noticed Tifa held an agitated look in her eyes.**

"**You had something to do with this bullshit?" Tifa asked not hiding how angry she was.**

"**I'm sorry Tifa." Jan said. "But both Kara and I thought it best to take some time off. We knew you wouldn't do so unless forced to, so we had him call."**

"**So how long am I out of work?" Tifa asked the anger becoming more evident in her voice.**

"**Tifa, sweetie." Jan said. "Go someplace, don't mope around here for goodness sake, go out and do something, go somewhere magical. You'll still get paid, and Kara and I will take care of this place ok?" Tifa sighed, a minute ago she want to rip Jan's head off, now she simply wanted to slap her.**

"**You coulda come to me." Tifa said.**

"**And you would have gotten defensive and said your fine." Jan returned. "We didn't want this Tifa, but it's for the best."**

"**I guess so." Tifa mumbled. **

"**Hate me now?" Jan asked. Tifa shook her head and pulled Jan into a hug.**

"**Naw." Tifa said. "Your forgiven. I'll change and pack and see you two before I go."**

"**Just go hon." Jan said. "Kara and I can manage ourselves." Tifa let go of the hug and smiled at her blond haired friend.**

"**Ok, just tell Kara I said goodbye then." Tifa said.**

"**Take care of yourself Tifa." Jan said as she turned away to leave.**

"**I will." Tifa called after her, she then closed the door. Tifa sighed, she now had a vacation, but what the hell would she do? She would determine that after she packed and showered. **

**It was about noon by the time Tifa got ready. She had a good amount of clothes packed. Still she wondered where exactly she would go? Barrett, Elmyra and Marlene were in Corel, Cid and Shera where in Rocket Town, Yuffie was in Wutai, Red was in Cosmo Canyon, and of course the recently resurrected Aeris was in the City of The Ancients, she had no clue where Vincent was these days.**

**As Tifa was about to reach a final choice a portal opened infront of her with a gentle hum. Z's words came back to her from that one night.**

"**Well Z." Tifa said to herself. "Let's see if your right about this."**


End file.
